


Brain Bleach

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I love to play with that idea, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, these two would give Hank such a hard time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R&D has some new gadgets to show the DEO but there's one especially designed with Agent Danvers in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Bleach

The usual crew is gathered for R&D’s presentation of their newest developments. Astra and Alex are leaning against the back wall, hands brushing at their sides. Hank is sitting in front of them and he turns to look at them, “Behave,” he says simply causing Alex to snort.

The two women manage to follow Hank’s orders through most of the presentation with only a slip or two, Astra’s of course. As everyone is dispersing from the room one of the R&D cronies makes his way towards Alex, “Agent Danvers, we designed this especially with you in mine. It’s fire resistant, bulletproof and makes movement easier. Let us know what you think of it and we can make you more or alter the design.”

Nodding Alex watches him quickly scurry away, “Did you know about this?”

Hank shakes his head, “You should try it on, see what you think.” As Alex moves away to change into the new suit Hank turns to Astra, “How long have your powers been blown?”

Astra sighs, “Two days.”

“Alex doesn’t know?” Astra shakes her head, “You have to start being more careful, General.”

“That thing was going to kill Alex, don’t tell me you wouldn’t have done the same. We may love her differently but we both love Alex greatly and would never let anything happen to her.”

Before Hank can respond Alex reenters the room in a skin tight battle suit, “What the hell was R&D thinking, Hank?”

“I’ve no idea,” Hank says while taking in his agent in the spandex one piece suit. He glances to Astra, “And I wish I didn’t know what you were thinking.”

Astra however hasn’t heard a word he’s said, her eyes too busy taking in all of Alex’s curves that the battle suit has put on display. She licks her lips, “Director Henshaw, Agent Danvers and I are taking the day off,” she says grabbing Alex’s hand and pulling her from the room.

Hank sighs, scrubs his face, “Brain bleach, I swear I’m going to have R&D develop that, especially around my Kryptonians and their humans.”

**Author's Note:**

> R&D develops a combat suit, (think skin tight, like the Black Widow) for Alex to test out, and Astra is very appreciative of their efforts


End file.
